


Get Rid of Her

by cuteandtwisted



Series: In Every Universe [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even calls Isak baby, Even is still Even, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Isak has game, Isak is sassy af, M/M, They love each other so much, lots of canon references because every universe you feel, lots of shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted
Summary: "Even was angry and Emma was tugging at Isak’s sleeve demanding attention. Even had never been angry at him before, not even when he spoke recklessly of his mother’s mental health, or when he threw up on the older boy’s bed that one night he got too drunk and couldn’t make it home."Or: Even still transfers to Nissen in his third year, but Isak and Even get introduced through their parents. FriendsToLovers AU in which Isak calls Even 'bro' a couple of times and is forced to watch old-ish movies with him in hipster movie theaters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Get Rid of Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826513) by [Htuiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba)



> Hi. I'm new here. I don't know what I'm doing. I just really wanted to write a Friends to Lovers AU. The timeline might be confusing so, italics are for 'now', and the rest is flashbacks with timestamps. xoxo
> 
> Edit: Oh my god. The feedback to this was so overwhelming. I'm so happy and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. I'm working on Part 2 right now because I'm trash, and it should be up soon. *hugs*

_Even was angry. Isak could always tell when he was angry. In this particular instance, Even was unusually silent, looking out the window, hands slightly clenched into a fist. His brows weren’t exactly furrowed, but Isak still knew Even was angry. And he couldn’t blame him really. It was Saturday evening, and they were in a half-empty bus on their way back home from a day trip gone wrong. Isak had no one else to blame but himself, except maybe Emma whose arm was wrapped tightly around his as she sat to his right. Isak was facing Even, tightness in his chest. And Even was not looking at him._

\---

**October 8th**

The first time Even took Isak to watch a movie was right after one of his mother’s breakdowns. Isak couldn’t handle it. Nothing she said made sense to him, and when he felt hot tears gathering around his eyes, he gave up altogether and went for a mindless walk around the neighborhood. “Like hell if she’s gonna see me cry,” he thought to himself. So when he received a text from Even asking what he was up to, he immediately replied with “whatever you have in mind”.

At this point, he had only spoken to Even about a handful of times at parties when he was far too drunk and high to stop himself from rapping in public and at random school gatherings. He couldn’t remember when he gave Even his phone number, but they were meme buddies now, texting back and forth during odd hours of the night. Even kept saying that they should actually hang out sometime, and Isak quietly thought “yes, for some reason, I feel good around you. I feel like I’ve always known you”.

If Even noticed Isak’s red eyes when he got to the movie theater, he chose not to comment on it. “Come on. They’re showing one of my favorite movies at this theater. You have to see it”. It was the only thing he said as he walked backwards, hands in the pockets of his denim jacket.

“Romeo and Juliet? Really?” Isak rolled his eyes, but then spent the following two hours aggressively wiping his tears in the sleeves of his hoodie. Even still noticed the redness in his eyes. Even always noticed.

“You’re so cute.” He told him once they had stepped out of the theater with a huge smile on his face as he handed him his own sunglasses.

“I’m not cute.” Isak protested while silently accepting Even’s shades even though the sun was about to set. “But god. That was so fucking depressing. I’m never watching a movie with you again.”

That was a lie. And if the word ‘cute’ was still playing in Isak’s mind, Even didn’t need to know.

Seeing old movies at the little hipster theater thirty minutes away from his house by bus soon became their thing. A thing that Even made into a habit that only increased in frequency in the three months spanning their unconventional friendship. “It’s for your education,” he would say. And Isak had stopped protesting about two weeks after ‘Romeo+Juliet’.

\---

_Even was angry and Emma was tugging at Isak’s sleeve demanding attention. He wanted to say something, anything, to ease the tension but nothing made it past his thoughts. Even had never been angry at him before, not even when he spoke recklessly about his mother’s mental health, or when he threw up on the older boy’s bed that one night he got too drunk and couldn’t make it home. Even always looked at him with nothing but fondness, even when he called him out or lectured him on harmful generalizations. He had seen angry Even before, but it was never directed at him. Never at Isak._

_Emma started talking about something, the movie they had just seen probably. But Isak couldn’t focus on her words. He was waiting for Even to look at him._  
_The older boy kept looking outside the window, his tall legs brushing against Isak’s. But then Emma said something about Elise being a “massive bitch”, and Even’s eyes landed on her almost instantly. Isak tensed and removed her arm from around his. Elise was a character in the movie they had just watched. And she was bipolar._

_Isak’s eyes widened as he braced for the worst. But Even just looked at her and asked: “Why is she such a massive bitch, Emma?”._

\----

  
**November 25th**

The first time Isak realized that people thought he was dating Even was on a Friday night in Eva’s house when a drunk girl interrupted whatever the third year was telling Isak that made him cry from laughter.

“Are you guys dating?”

Isak turned around in panic and was met with a pair of big hazel eyes. He had seen her around. She was a first year, short hair, cute as a button.

“Depends on who’s asking.” Even answered with a cheeky smile as he moved closer to Isak, throwing his arm around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I’m so drunk.” She admitted before looking up at Isak. “I just think you’re so cute, but everyone’s telling me you’re dating the tall third year who just transferred to Nissen. So I don’t know what to do.” She was rambling and it was kind of endearing.

“See, I told you you’re cute.” Even teased raising his eyebrows. Isak elbowed him and Even flashed his trademark smile. It took Isak some time to turn his attention back to the drunk first year.

“No, we’re not dating.” He responded with a polite smile. “See, this gigantic dork has a very pretty girlfriend. Her name is Sonja and I’m very fond of her. The reason we’re always together is because he’s secretly holding me hostage.” Isak then took her hand in his and lowered his head to meet her eyes. “Please help me.” He whispered.

Even burst out laughing. “As if! Don’t listen to this loser. The truth is our parents know each other and his father made him look after me when I transferred here because I didn’t know anyone.”

“So like, you’re childhood friends?”

“No, we literally talked for the first time two months ago. I figured I’d keep him around for the occasional threesome with my girlfriend.” Even said very matter-of-factly and Isak laughed so hard, his sides were hurting.

“Funny. Haha.” The girl spoke again. “But then why are you always together? You’re a third year and Isak is a second year. It’s weird.”

“What’s so weird about two people enjoying each other’s company? Is there a law somewhere that dictates that?” Even asked and the girl squirmed.

“Hey. Leave her alone.” Isak finally spoke. “Not everyone understands your obsession with me, Even.”  
The taller boy was about to respond when the first year spoke again.

“This is great. It’s like you’re flirting. That’s why everybody thinks you’re boyfriends. Haha. My name is Emma by the way. Do you want to dance, Isak?”

Even laughed and tapped him on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Isak let Emma drag him to the mass of awkward bodies trying to match the beat of whatever song was playing, and soon her lips were on his. She tugged at his hair and giggled into his mouth. She was sweet, Emma. But then he opened his eyes mid-kiss and saw Even watching. He didn’t look down when Isak’s eyes met his own. He just kept watching. A voice was screaming inside Isak’s head. “Close your eyes. Close your eyes! Don’t make this weird.” But he didn’t. He couldn’t.

And when Emma was gone and Even asked him if he wanted a ride back home, Isak stuttered and lied miserably before jumping on Jonas’ bike.

\---

_“I don’t know. How could she do that to Jared Leto’s character?” Emma was struggling under Even’s intense stare._

_The older boy looked down at his hands for a few seconds before replying._

_“How would you feel if someone were to call you a massive bitch just because you don’t feel a certain way about someone?”_

_“What? That’s irrelevant. I would never do that. Besides, she’s not a real person. What?” Emma was clearly uncomfortable and Isak made a terrible mistake by inviting her to their movie thing._

_“My point, Emma, is that some of us can’t control how we feel. And it’s not fair to sit here and get called ‘a massive bitch’ by someone who supposedly can”._

_Emma went silent after that. She didn’t really understand what was going on. Isak couldn’t exactly blame her. She didn’t know Even was bipolar. She didn’t know that this movie was not meant for her, that she wasn’t meant to watch it with them, and that she wasn’t supposed to ride the bus back home with them._

_Then Even laughed like he had just remembered the most hilarious thing in the world. Isak really hated himself right then and there. And as if he had read his mind, Even turned his eyes to his, and the world stilled for a second._

_The supposed anger was no longer there. His gaze was soft and warm. It said ‘It’s okay. I’m okay. This is not your fault’ while Isak’s said ‘I’m sorry. I’m so stupid. I’m sorry.’_

\---

**January 1st**

The first time Even kissed Isak was the day he found out he was bipolar. It was New Year’s Eve, and when a girl told everyone at the party that the third year was sprawled in the middle of the street refusing to get up, Isak almost threw Emma off his lap. He found Even lying in the middle of the road in his white buttoned up shirt and black trousers. It was freezing outside.

“Even, are you insane? Someone could run you over. Get up.” Isak was pulling his arm, in vain.

“It’s funny that you ask, Isak. I am in fact insane. Yes.”

“How much did you drink? Where is Sonja? Get up.” Isak struggled to get him up and eventually gave up, sitting next to him on the ground. Even reached out to take his hand.

“Lie down with me, Isak. Just a minute and I’ll get up I promise.”

“Bro. Someone is going to run us over. It’s New Year’s Eve. Reckless drivers everywhere!”

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Isak. I promise.”

Even had said his name three times by now, and it made him feel weird. Something wasn’t right.

“Even, are you okay?” Even laughed, then sat up, his hand still clasped in Isak’s.

“I am perfect, Isak. I love this so much. I’m so happy. I love you so much, you know.” It was his fourth time saying his name. His smile kept getting wider and his face almost looked distorted. Something was wrong. Panic settled in Isak’s mind when Even spoke again, asking for the time.

“It’s almost midnight.” He didn’t need to look at his phone. Everybody was gathered in front of the TV waiting for the final countdown when he left to look for Even.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

“Have you ever been kissed at midnight, Isak?”

He didn’t even have time to answer before Even’s lips were on his own. Isak’s mind went blank. He didn’t even know if he kissed him back. He couldn’t remember a damn thing besides the fire in his chest and the one lighting up the sky. When he came back to his senses, he was gripping the back of Even’s hands where they rested on his own face. He was panting. They both were. Isak stared into Even’s eyes. He stared and stared and let Even kiss him a second time, and then a third. The fireworks were over and a car was flashing its lights when Isak reopened his eyes. He was still on the ground processing what had just happened when Even threw the first punch at the car.

They ended up at the police station with other people in fancy suits whose nights didn’t go exactly as planned. Isak was drunk, scared shitless, and crying into the palms of his hands. How could he have been so stupid? Sonja was barefoot and disheveled, but she still hugged Isak and told him it wasn’t his fault. Isak wanted to push her hand away. “It’s my fucking fault. I was too busy eating your boyfriend’s face to realize he was losing his damn mind”.

He wasn’t allowed to see Even, and soon his father showed up to pick him up. Isak was in hysterics in his dad's car as he explained Even's condition.

"What the fuck? How do you know and I don't? You knew? How could you not tell me? You ask me to befriend him and forget to mention this?" He slammed the door at a red light and ignored his father's pleas.

"You fucking left. You don't get to tell me what to do." He screamed at the car as he crossed the road.

Isak cried the entire way back to the kollektivet. 

.

Isak didn’t hear from Even for a few agonizing weeks. But then he found him waiting by his locker with a huge smile on his face on a particularly cloudy Tuesday. “We’re watching Bridge to Terabithia this weekend.” He declared. Isak was so relieved. He couldn’t hide it. His vision soon became blurry.

“Isak, are you crying?”

“I’m not crying. What the fuck. I don’t cry.” But then he took Even in his arms and hugged him the way he wanted hug him the night Even started spiraling out of control and tugging at his own hair, eyes threatening to pop out of his head.

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was so fucking scared, man.” He admitted into his hoodie before pulling out.

“I heard you were there for the shit show. I’m sorry I scared you. I should have told you before. I’m sorry.”

They never talked about the kissing. Good. Isak didn’t want to talk about it. An ugly part of him was relieved that Even didn’t remember it.

“Don’t fucking apologize.”  
  
\---

_They were still on the bus, for what seemed like an eternity. Isak didn’t know what Emma’s stop was. Maybe she thought she’d go back to his place. Awkward. He usually ended up in Even’s house after a movie, and they’d drink beer while the taller boy analyzed all the important scenes. Emma had actually never been to his house before. They would make out at parties and then barely interact during the week, mostly because Isak would avoid her like the plague. He knew he was using her. He was scared shitless of the endless possibilities and had invited her on a whim to his movie thing with Even._

_“When do you get off, Emma?” Even asked._

_“Uhm. I don’t know. I thought I could hang out with Isak for a bit. It’s not even 18:00.”_

_“Well, Isak promised me some Fifa after this. I don’t know if you’d be interested.”_

_Isak couldn’t believe it. Even was done playing games. He was telling Emma that she needed to go. And Isak felt like an absolute loser because that was his job, not Even’s._

_“I can hang out for a bit. I have to stop by my friend’s house later anyways. And she’s not expecting me until 19:00.” Emma replied calmly. She knew what was going on and she was putting on a fight. Alright. Alright._

\----

**January 28th**

The first time Isak realized Even wanted to be more than friends was the last time they went to watch a movie together. It wasn’t a particularly memorable one. And Isak didn’t even remember the story as he had actually fallen asleep thirty minutes in. What he remembered, though, was waking up to Even gently moving his head to rest on the taller boy’s shoulder. Isak had of course panicked at the gesture and pretended to be asleep for the remainder of the movie.

His heart was stuck in his throat and his palms were sweaty by the time Even had intertwined their fingers. Isak didn’t understand despite his best efforts to rationalize the situation. _What is this? What is he doing? Why is rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb? Why is my heart beating so fast? What about Sonja? What the fuck? Is he manic? Oh my god is this a gay thing? Am I -_

His thoughts were interrupted when Even disentangled their fingers a few minutes later in what seemed like a moment of panic, readjusting himself so that his shoulder was a little bit higher. Isak had no choice but to let his head fall backwards, still pretending to be asleep. But then Even nudged him.

“How disrespectful! How dare you sleep through such a masterpiece?”

They never talked about it, but Isak couldn’t fall asleep that night. He kept replaying the moment in his head. He could still feel Even’s thumb ghosting over the back of his hand. He could still feel the pressure of his long fingers as they dug into his skin. He could still feel the urge to press back, to say _‘I’m here. I’m present for this. This scares the fuck out of me but I’m pressing back’._

Even broke up with Sonja that week, and Isak had to find out through Magnus. When he asked Even, he just shrugged and said that she grew tired of him. It had taken Isak three days to ask him about it.

Isak was tiptoeing around him. He couldn’t even look Even in the eyes until that Wednesday when he stopped by his locker to let him know they were watching a movie on Saturday.

“We’re watching Mr. Nobody. It’s going to blow your mind, young boy.”

Isak cheekily responded with an “Oh, is it?” with half raised eyebrows, and Even had laughed and told him to stop appropriating ‘his eyebrow thing’. But as soon as Even disappeared into the crowded hallway, panic settled in Isak’s mind and he started thinking of ways to bail.

He eventually ended up inviting exactly everyone he knew. And the entire crew obliged. Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus, and even the girls were there. Even was a bit surprised when he got to the theater and was greeted by seven of Isak’s friends. But it wasn’t until he saw Emma that his jaw clenched and his eyes lost their usual spark. It was February 11th.

\---

  
**February 11th**

Magnus was the first one to speak up when the credits of Mr. Nobody rolled up. “What the fuck did I just watch?”

Jonas and Mahdi had just started explaining when Sana’s “are you sure we watched the same movie?” made everyone into break into laughter.  
Even’s laugh was polite and reserved. And that’s when Isak knew. He knew that Even was angry.

The crew then parted ways, some taking cabs, others riding their bikes. Isak and Even made their way to the bus station where they had spent so much time talking about movies while waiting for their bus, and Emma followed. It was all wrong. He should have never invited her. Even was obviously annoyed. This was their thing. Isak and Even. Even and Isak. But the last time they were in the dark, Even had taken Isak’s hand in his and somehow nothing was really the same anymore. And when the bus finally arrived and Even sat across from Isak instead of by his side, he realized that maybe it didn’t have to be.

\---

**Now**

Emma was nervously fiddling with her fingers. Isak felt bad for putting her through whatever this was. He knew that she liked him and he knew that he had treated her like dirt. He used her because he didn’t want to deal with his ‘feelings’ for Even. He used her to maintain that facade everyone around him was so used to. Emma had probably caught up by now. Isak promised himself that he would invite her for coffee and explain himself once this dreadful day was over. But then she spoke again.

“So, if you were Nemo, what would you pick? Anna seemed like his one true love. I would probably pick that universe.” She said to no one in particular.

“I don’t think it matters.” Even replied. “It’s not predetermined. It was all the figment of Nemo’s seven year old boy imagination. It doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked. Isak suddenly found himself interested in the movie discussion as well.

“I think life is like a film, and that we are like directors of our lives. You know.”

“I don’t agree.” Isak finally spoke, and it earned him a curious look from Even.

“If anything, I think all those universes we saw in the movie actually exist side by side, or in parallel, you know. The moment Nemo was faced with that choice, it forked all these new possibilities and parallel universes. I don’t know.”

Even was silent and he looked a bit taken aback. Isak never challenged his deep and weird views of the world. So when nobody said anything, Isak spoke again.

“It’s all so big. There is probably another Isak, Even, and Emma somewhere in the universe doing something else.”

“So we’re sitting on a school bench or something?” Emma asked.

“Smoking a joint, fighting over Isak’s attention?” Even added. And all three of them actually laughed.

“Actually, maybe in another universe your parents don’t know each other, and Isak never had to speak to you when you transferred”. Emma challenged. “Maybe it’s just Isak and me in another universe.”

“I don’t think so.” Even replied. “I would have spoken to Isak, either way.”

Isak’s chest started doing that thing again when it would shrink and ache and heave when Emma asked him to elaborate.

“I didn’t know who Isak was when I saw him on the first day of school. But I still wanted to talk to him. I don’t know. I was pretty fixated on him long before he approached me.”

_What the fuck._

It was like an out of body experience. Emma and Even were talking about him and he was right there. He had to say something. Anything.

“You need to tone down your obsession with me, Even. There are things you can’t just blurt out to people.” He joked but Even just looked at him.

“I’m serious, Isak.” He spoke very softly. “I’m actually starting to buy your parallel universe theory. I think we somehow always end up like this.”

This was by far the most awkward and bizarre moment of Isak’s life. They could cut the tension with a knife and Isak just didn’t know what to do anymore. But then Even spoke again.

“Although maybe in another universe, I don’t make you lie down with me in the middle of the road on New Year’s Eve.” _He joked. HE JOKED._  
Isak’s mind went blank.

_He remembered. He fucking remembered._

Even looked at him knowingly and smiled while Emma dug her nails into her own hands. Isak’s mind was a chaotic mess when he realized that it was his stop, their stop.  
Emma stood up first and Isak followed close behind, hoping to leave some space between Even and himself as they hurried out of the bus. His cheeks were soon slapped by the cold February wind, and his foot had barely reached the floor when he felt Even’s hands on his hips.

Strong and insistent, his hands were not saying “I’m teasing you because we’re drunk and at a party”. No. His hands were a statement, a bold one. His hands were marking him, telling him a thousand things, and of course holding him in place as his knees were threatening to give out. Emma was walking ahead of them, not looking back. It’s almost as if she knew. She pulled out her phone and pretended to take a call. Isak was panicking. What if she turned around? He tried to face Even and get his hands off of him, but his grip only tightened as he pulled him closer to his chest. Isak’s back was now firmly pressed against Even while he buried his ridiculous hair in Isak’s neck. It was a total mess. Isak felt hot all over. Hot and flustered and angry at himself for feeling hot and flustered.

“Even, now is not the time to manhandle me. This is fucking ridiculous.” He pleaded weakly. But then Even’s face left his neck and his lips were now carefully brushing against his ear. Isak only realized Even’s hands had left his hips when he felt his arms around his waist, hugging his stomach so tight it felt like the air was squeezed out of his lungs.

“But baby, I want you so bad.” He whispered in his ear.

Isak’s breath hitched. His chest was heaving and he was about to cry from frustration and lust. In that moment, Isak felt like they were the only two people left in the goddamn universe. He forgot about Emma who was probably faking that phone call and doing her best to avoid looking at them. He forgot about how his mother would probably have a stroke at the sight of her son practically grinding against another boy at a bus stop. He forgot about how he can’t fall asleep at night because he’s too scared of feeling things, too scared of what people would say, too scared of everyone finding out that it was just an act. He forgot about all of it right then and there in Even’s strong grip as he held him like his life depended on it.

“Baby,” Even said again, hugging him tighter as Isak let out a breathless “Fuck” completely letting go and resting his head against Even’s chest. Then the tall boy spoke again, his voice low, his fingers digging into Isak’s sides, his breath hot against Isak’s ear.

“Get. rid. of. her.”


	2. He's Hurting Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This boy. Gosh, this boy. He would give him the entire world if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's Part 2. This is so long, I'm sorry.
> 
> I really wanted to write this from Even's POV because I am forever fascinated by the complexity of his character, in all universes. Picks up right where we left off. Sort of.  
> 

_Isak was angry. Even knew him like the back of his hand at this point and that smile was not fooling him. His eyes didn’t even crinkle at the corners. That was a fake smile, albeit rather convincing to everyone else around them. But this house full of oversexed teenagers didn’t know Isak like Even did. Alright, maybe Jonas could tell when things were wrong most of the time, but he never spent nights wrapped around Isak’s body as the younger boy cuddled closer asking for more. Always more._

_“More what, baby?” And Isak would just cup Even’s face with his hands and whine. “More everything. Kiss me, Even. Just kiss me.”_

_Isak was always so soft and pliant under Even’s touch, always embarrassed under the sheets no matter how they reached the bedroom. Isak could be yelling at Even about how he needed to pay more attention at school, but he’d turn soft the moment his back pressed against the mattress. Isak was the softest person Even knew._  

_Isak was also the most insufferable person he knew when he was angry. He would keep it all in and act like nothing bothered him. He would walk around with his headphones or with a big exaggerated smile on his face and ignore whoever pissed him off. Even had seen and dealt with angry Isak. But he had never been at the receiving end of his wrath, at least not like this. Isak had never flashed Even his trademark ‘go fuck yourself’ smile while greeting him at a party in Eva’s house. He deserved it but it still hurt._

_Even stared at Isak from the other side of the room, water in his cup. “Look up. Look up, baby.” But Isak was simply not looking at him._

\----

**February 11th**

The first time Even kissed Isak like he had always meant to was the day he found out about Isak’s biggest weakness.

Even had been acting like an insufferable jealous asshole all day, and he had probably left bruises on Isak’s sides from gripping him so hard when they were exiting the bus. _I’m hurting him._ He let go of him so suddenly that Isak almost fell.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry. I’m such an asshole. Fuck.” He blurted out.

Isak’s eyes finally met his as he turned around. He was disheveled, cheeks slightly more colored than before. He looked wrecked and beautiful.

“Oh my god. Oh my god!” Isak repeated with eyes so wide that Even hated himself for pushing him that far.

Isak then turned around and power-walked towards his building where Emma just stood looking at her feet, still on the phone. She hung up and put her phone away the moment Isak reached her.

“Emma, I -” Isak was trying to speak but Emma cut him off.

“Listen, I think I should go. This is too fucked up. I’m competitive by nature, so I thought I’d stick around, you know. But I’m not even in the picture. I’m just gonna go.” Even could feel Isak’s discomfort and he actually felt bad for Emma.

“Do you need a ride?” Even suggested. “I have my bike here somewhere, I can take you home.”

Emma smiled. “Thanks Even, but I’ll just walk. Cool movie though.”

And with that she really was out of the picture.

.

Isak just stood there staring at his feet. 

“Isak -”

“Don’t! Just don’t.” Isak said holding up one hand to Even’s face. He then climbed the stairs and Even could hear him open the door to the flat. He stayed in the staircase and wondered what he should do. Isak was upset. Of course he was. Even couldn’t believe he pulled that stunt in the middle of the street. Isak wouldn’t forgive him. But then he realized that the door to the apartment never closed, and he ran up with more hope in his chest than he could fathom.

He found Isak in the kitchen with both hands pressed against the counter, his shoulders a bit hunched, his head down, his back to Even. He lingered by the refrigerator waiting for Isak to say something. Anything.

“God, you’re such an asshole.” Isak finally sighed but there was no anger behind it. Even couldn’t see it but he knew that Isak wasn’t upset. He could hear the softness in his voice.

Isak slowly turned around, his eyes on the floor, not looking up. And Even felt everything. He walked towards him as slowly as he could. He needed this to be perfect. Isak’s breath hitched once he was in his personal space. Even brought his right hand to the younger boy’s chin and lifted it gently.

“Look at me, Isak.”

But he kept his eyes down, his chest heaving. There was no doubt in Even’s mind that Isak wanted this as much as he did. None. So he got bolder and brought both his hands to the shorter boy’s neck, caressing his jaw with his thumb.

“Baby -” He whispered. And that’s when Even made a mental note of the power that the word ‘baby’ had on Isak Valtersen, as the younger boy all but lunged at him.

It was messy and sloppy and perfect. Their lips met like it was the most evident thing in the world. Isak’s hands were in Even’s hair and he was pulling and tugging and there had never been a better way to die. Even’s hands found his hips again and pressed and pressed and pressed.

“Fuck. Ughhh.” Isak moaned against his lips. He moaned.

“Baby. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” Even was losing it, spilling everything he had been holding in for months.

“Stop. That.” Isak said again between kisses.

Even pulled back “Stop what?”

Isak pulled him back again. “Not that. Never that.”

“Then what?” Even asked again as he moved to Isak’s neck.

“Calling me that. Saying shit like that.” The last word came out as a moan and Even’s heart clenched. He sucked a bruise into Isak’s neck who whimpered in his arms as he buried his hands in Even’s hair. He pulled back once he was satisfied with his work. 

“Shit like what?” He pecked him again (because he could). “Baby?”

“Ugh, I hate you.” Isak rolled his eyes and pushed him gently.

“Baby.” Even said again as he picked him up and sat him on the counter.

“What are you doing? What if Eskild comes in?” But his protests died soon when Even kissed him again, and again, and again. They weren’t kissing anymore. They were making out, Even between Isak’s legs, hands in each other’s hair, fingers digging into each other’s skin, only stopping to catch a breath before diving in again. They were panting and about to peel each other’s clothes off when Noora and Eva came into the kitchen.

“Oh my god! I knew it. I KNEW IT.” Eva was almost screaming as Isak climbed off the counter after pushing Even so hard he almost fell backwards.

“This is not what you think.” Isak said as he adjusted his clothes. Even smiled. Cute.

 It was exactly what she thought.

 ---

_This wasn’t going the way Even had planned. Isak still hadn’t locked eyes with him apart from when he greeted him at the door. He was holding his can of beer and talking to Sana and Vilde. Even kept staring at Isak because nobody was talking to him anyways. He couldn’t blame them. He messed up. He should be counting his blessings for even being allowed inside, really. Isak was laughing now. Great. That was fake, too. Isak didn’t laugh like that._

_Even sipped his water silently when Jonas approached him. “Are you drinking?”_

_“Water.” He responded casually._

_“Cool. Uhm. So I heard Isak invited you, huh.” Jonas was so cool about everything. He said that as if it didn’t break Even inside._

_“Yeah.”_

" _You didn’t have to come.”_

_“No.” Even was dead inside at this point._

_“But you did. You showed up. Good for you.” Jonas patted him on the shoulder before walking away, and Even understood why Isak had harbored a crush on him for so long. What a guy._  

\---

**February 22nd**

The first time the entire school found out about Isak and Even being an actual thing and not a will-they-won’t-they thing was a regular Wednesday at Hartvig Nissen. They were sitting with Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus in the cafeteria talking about the most random stuff when the inevitable happened.

Isak had asked Noora and Eva to keep what they had seen to themselves and they obliged. Surprisingly, Emma hadn’t told anyone either. Even didn’t mind people finding out, but it was important to Isak. He wanted to tell the boys himself, and Even respected that. 

But the taller boy was only human, and humans made mistakes. So when Mahdi casually asked him who the hottest girl at school was, he didn’t think before blurting out ‘Isak Valtersen’. He went back to doodling in the sketchbook Isak had gotten him when he realized that the table went suddenly silent. He looked up. “What?” 

Magnus just let out one of his signatures laughs as Even watched Isak’s face fall. “What?” Even repeated. 

“Dude, you just called Isak the hottest girl at school.” Mahdi explained.

“Oh. Shit. I thought you meant person. Isak is the hottest person at school, not girl. My bad.”

And then the boys laughed. Even was convinced that they had brushed it off as a joke. He used to tease Isak about being cute all the time. He saved the day. It was a joke. The boys didn’t dwell on it. 

But Isak did. Of course he knew Even wasn’t joking. Even had whispered it to him countless times at parties, in crowded buses, in line at the grocery store, and whenever he could really. _“Isak, you’re so fucking hot,_ ” he would whisper in his ear and watch the younger boy squirm and then pretend to roll his eyes. He loved it.

Isak’s face flushed the exact same way it did every single time, and he started gathering his things.

“Where are you going, baby?” Even was the worst. He knew it. But he couldn’t help it.

“Oh my god, you’re un-fucking-believable, Even. Why do I put up with you?” Isak all but yelled.

“Relax man. He’s joking. What the fuck.” Jonas tried to calm him down, not realizing that Isak was not angry. Not even close.

And then the unimaginable happened. Isak stood up from his seat and walked to where Even was sitting next to Magnus. Even put down the sketchbook in anticipation and locked eyes with Isak just as his hands cupped his face. Even had kissed Isak a thousand times at this point, but the fact that this was Isak kissing HIM in front of the entire school made him weak at the knees. He sure was glad he wasn’t standing up.

Magnus actually screamed. Of course he did. Jonas and Mahdi just sat there in shock for a second before bursting into laughter.

Isak pressed one more kiss to Even’s mouth before pulling back.

“Fuck. you. Bech Næsheim.” He said calmly while looking him in the eyes, and then regained his seat.

Even knew Isak was going to kiss him the moment he stood up. He knew that look in his eyes. He had seen it too many times. But he didn’t know it would actually kill him. His heart was so full of love and adoration for this ridiculous boy. It was going to burst. Even had exactly nothing to say.

“I can’t believe this! I just texted Vilde about this and she said she knew. What the fuck?” Magnus was hurt and Isak just shrugged. Even was so proud of him.

He didn’t realize he was still in the position Isak had left him in until Mahdi spoke.

“You okay there, bro?”

Even just looked at Isak. “Fuck, Isak! I can’t go to class with a hard-on. 

The entire cafeteria lost it.

\---

_Isak was now talking to some third year guy. Even knew he had no right to grit his teeth but he still did. He aggressively chugged his water as he watched the guy make Isak laugh. Even wasn’t jealous by nature. This was all so very foreign to him. Isak wasn’t even trying to make Even jealous and the random guy talking to him was not interested in guys at all. He was jealous because he wanted to make Isak laugh again. He wanted to go back to how comfortable everything was, back when Even pined for Isak and made him laugh at parties, back when Even wasn’t Isak’s everything._

_He put down his cup and walked towards Isak with intent. Isak’s eyes immediately shot up and after a brief moment of panic, the younger boy flashed him that same smile from before._

_“Hey. Can we talk?” Even knew he was being insufferable but he just needed to talk to him._

_“Sure. What’s up? Are you enjoying the party?” It was all very fake. Even hated himself for putting Isak through this. He was sure he hated it, too._

_“In private?” He looked at the third year guy who dismissed himself with a “glad to see you’re alright, man.”_

_“What is it, Even? Is everything cool?” Isak was so detached, so distant. Even wanted to scream. 'I’m sorry. Fuck. I’m such a piece of shit. Please forgive me.' But he couldn’t afford another public breakdown._

_“Yeah. Thanks for inviting me. Cool party.” He said instead. Isak looked at him with narrowed eyes._

_“Honestly, I didn’t expect you to show up. But it’s cool to see you going out again.” Isak replied, gently patting his shoulder. It was all wrong. Even wanted to drag him outside, and yell his feelings for a good thirty minutes, then press him against a wall. But he couldn’t._

_“Thanks,”  was all he could manage._

_Isak walked away. And for the first time in weeks, Even felt like he needed a drink._  

\---

**March 11th**

The first time Even told Isak that he loved him -- not counting that disastrous New Year’s Eve -- the younger boy was panting and pinned under him on the mattress.

The day itself wasn’t too eventful. It was a Saturday and Even had taken Isak to see ‘Atonement’.

“You know we’re like together now, so you don’t have to take me to the movies to drool over me in the dark or whatever.” Isak teased and Even loved it.

“Pffft. I didn’t drool. You suck at pretending you’re sleeping by the way. I was so embarrassed for you.” Even answered.

“I suck at pretending? What? I’m the Master of pretending to sleep. How dare you? Besides, you were molesting me in the dark, you should be embarrassed of yourself.”

“Molesting you in the dark? Oh my god. I barely touched your hand. Why do I even bother with you?” Even lamented while dragging him inside.

.

Isak cried just as Even had suspected. And after watching him wipe his tears aggressively in his sweater for ten minutes, Even reached out and took his wrists in his hands.

“Aw, baby.” He whispered.

Isak shoved him and muttered a ‘Fuck you’ while turning his back to him.

.

“Honestly, what the fuck, Even? Why do you make me watch these movies? Do you enjoy seeing me cry? Is that a kink of yours?” Isak’s eyes were still red as they were leaving the theater.

“What? No! I hate seeing you cry. It’s just a really good movie. I wanted you to watch it.” Even reached out and threw an arm around his shoulders as they headed to the bus stop.

“Even, that was the saddest shit I’ve ever watched. I hate that bitch with all my heart. I’m so angry.”

“Briony? Isak, she was a child.”

“I don’t give a shit. I hate her. She ruined everything.” Isak had never been this talkative and riled up after a movie. Even was about to speak when the bus arrived. 

The bus was surprisingly crowded that day, so they stood face to face. Even didn’t mind as he got to trace patterns in Isak’s face who got embarrassed and shoved his hand away every single time. But then Even noticed that Isak was looking down at his feet and that he was fiddling with his fingers. 

“What’s up?” He asked. 

“Nothing, I just.”

Even lifted his chin and lowered his head to look Isak in his red and puffy eyes. “You just what?” 

“It was so sad. They never got to like live their love, you know. They didn’t even get to finish, you know, in the library. Ugh. I don’t know. I’m being stupid.” Isak rambled and Even knew the younger boy’s thoughts were jumbled. He felt him tense up next to him during the library scene, right before Briony interrupted Robbie and Cecilia making love against the bookshelf.

Even was about to speak when Isak linked their hands. And something warm settled in his chest. The younger boy wasn’t looking at Even, but his face was hot and he was clearly embarrassed.

“Isak. What is it?” Even asked again.

“I just. I think.” Isak stopped again, taking a breath. 

“You think what?” Whatever it was, Even started feeling like it was going to break him a bit. But then Isak lifted his head and brought his lips close to the taller boy’s ear and whispered.

“I think I want you to fuck me.”

.

Even actually lost his balance and nearly fell on a lady holding an ipad. Isak all but bursted out into laughter, hugging his stomach and all. 

“Oh my god.” Even hissed the moment he was back in the younger boy’s personal space. “You can’t say shit like this when we’re on a bus. You’re cruel. What the hell, Isak.”

But Isak was done laughing as he carefully tugged Even’s shirt right above his hip.

“Even, I’m serious. I think I’m ready.”

One look into Isak’s eyes and Even knew that he was. He was very serious. His lips were parted and his eyelids were heavy. It took Even all of his self-control to stop himself from kissing Isak right then and there. And when they reached Isak’s bus stop, Even dragged them into the kollektivet like a man on a mission.

.

Of course everybody was there. Eskild, Noora, and Linn greeted them the moment they stumbled into the apartment, lips all over each other.

“Oh wow. Easy there, boys.” Eskild teased.

Isak ran to his room in embarrassment and Even stood there considering his options. He was known for being a bit blunt and honest, and this situation required blunt and honest. So he walked up to Eskild and asked.

“Eskild can I ask you for a favor?”

“Anything for you my darling.”

“Can you get everyone out in like 10 minutes?”

“Why?” Eskild was all ears.

“Uhm. Isak and I are going to have sex.”

Isak’s voice could be heard from the other side of the flat. “Oh my god! Fuck you, Even.”

“You will, baby!” Even yelled back and Eskild shed actual tears.

.

It only took one touch to soothe Isak and for the frown that he was welcomed with when he entered the bedroom to disappear. Isak was so nervous and Even’s heart was about to burst. This boy. God, this boy. He would give him the entire world if he could.

And when they were left alone in the flat, sweating in Isak’s sheets, Even realized that no sound would ever compare to his moans, that no sight would ever come close to Isak’s flushed face, parted lips, and disheveled hair. Nothing could ever compare to Isak panting under him with his hands in his hair. Pure bliss ran through Even’s blood as he pushed, and tugged, and licked, and kissed, and touched. Isak was a mess under his weight pulling, and scratching, and biting, and moaning, and asking for more, always more.

Even ran his hands all over his body, and soothed, and caressed, and asked “Baby, is this okay?” over and over again. And Isak only moaned and threw his head backwards, and nodded, and whined, and pulled Even closer between his legs.

Isak was going to be the death of him, and Even loved him so much he couldn’t care less. So he told him.

“I love you. I love you.” He repeated in the crook of Isak’s neck while pushing and giving him more, always more.

Isak pulled him even closer and said “Show me. Show me, baby.”

And show him he did.

.

Even was still panting next to Isak’s wrecked body when he noticed the tears in his eyes.

“Fuck, Isak did I hurt you?” Even was mortified.

“No. No. It was perfect. You are perfect.” Isak just curled his body around Even’s.

“Why are you crying?” He wiped the tears on Isak’s face with his hands, so worried at the thought of hurting him.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I think I’m just happy.” Isak whispered. “You have no idea how happy I feel right now.”

But Even did have a little idea.

.

They stayed in bed the entire night, Isak’s head against Even’s chest with a hand in the taller boy’s hair, and Even drawing circles on Isak’s back. Isak would snuggle closer and ask for more kisses, and Even would just whisper “I love you. Isak, I love you” between every kiss.

Isak never said it back, but right before they drifted to sleep, Even heard him whisper against his neck.

“You are everything to me.”

\---

_Even contemplated leaving the party altogether. Sana had talked to him for a good three minutes before being dragged away by Vilde, and now he was back to standing awkwardly with other third years who looked at him weird. Long gone were the days when everybody thought he was cool and mysterious. He had fucked it all up just like he had at Elvebakken._

_He was about to leave when a girl from his English class nudged him in the shoulder. He had never actually spoken to her before, but she seemed to know all about him. Of course. But she wasn’t condescending about it. She didn’t pity him. She just said that it was cool that he came back to school. Even was glad she approached him for a total of two seconds before when she made a gagging sound, signaling that she was about to throw up._

_Even then realized that she couldn’t even stand up straight and offered his arm to escort her outside. He held her hair as she threw up and had war flashbacks to Isak throwing up on his bed once. He chuckled._

_When Even went back inside the house with the girl pinned to his side, Isak was glaring at him. The fake smile was gone. His facade was gone. Isak was angry and he wasn’t hiding it anymore. Even’s heart started beating again._

_Got you._

\--- 

**March 30th**

The first time Isak told Even that he loved him was the day everything crashed and burned.

Even was having a wonderful week. He was productive and happy. So happy. He drew, spent time with his parents, and went down on Isak four times. He made him 5 playlists and wrote his name in every book his owned. Isak. Isak. Isak.

He dragged him to bathrooms and empty classrooms and licked into his mouth and whispered obscene things in his neck. Isak was always flustered but he never said no. He was always pliant and there. Just right there under the touch of his fingers. Even breathed and lived Isak. And if he noticed the tiny bit of worry dancing in the younger boy’s eyes, his mind decided to ignore it.

.

They were in Isak’s bed and Even was kissing his stomach when Isak asked him if they could just cuddle that night.

“I’m tired and I have a test tomorrow. Can we just sleep?”

Isak didn’t know that Even couldn’t sleep lately. Isak had this big physics test and he had been so worried about it all week, that he didn’t want to worry him any further.

“Of course. Let’s sleep.”

Even wrapped his arms around Isak and waited until the younger boy dozed off before going out for a walk. It was four in the morning, so the streets were empty and the air was cold against his face. He lit up a joint and smoked under a tree until the sun rose.

He had big plans for Isak and himself, wonderful plans. He wanted to surprise him by booking a hotel suite later that week, but when they walked by the Radisson Blu hotel, Isak said that the place somehow gave him the creeps. So Even dropped it.

He knew Isak was stressed with school, so he wanted to do something for him. Isak was too tired for sexual extravaganza, so he settled for random things like playlists, and drawings, and flowers -- “flowers, Even? Who do you think I am?”. He wanted to book them a trip but he had problems with his credit card, so he decided to wait a couple of days. 

Around eight o’clock, Even got the best idea. He went to a hardware store, bought spray paint, and headed towards Hartvig Nissen.

. 

By the time Even finished drawing a snapback, his bottom was sore from sitting on the window ledge. It wasn’t comfortable at all but it didn’t matter because Isak would be so happy when he saw his work. He was hanging outside the third floor window, twisting his arm to reach the wall facing the street, painting random stuff that reminded him of the younger boy. People started gathering in the yard in front of him and some were shouting things at him. He couldn’t hear them, so he continued his work. 

He was just done drawing a cross when he heard his English professor’s pleas from the window.

“Bech Næsheim, please come back inside the classroom.”

“I have to finish this. I’m almost done. I promise. It’s for Isak.” He replied with a smile.

The small gathering of people beneath him grew bigger the next time he looked down. Many had their hands covering their mouths while others had their phones pulled out. He didn’t think much about it. He was so excited for Isak to see.  

So when he spotted his blond locks across the yard, his smile widened as he threw his right arm to wave at him, causing everybody to scream.

Isak looked so small from up there and was just as excited to see Even. He dropped his bag, yelled ‘EVEN’, and stormed inside the building. Even had to finish before he got there.

.

When Isak got there, his eyes were wide and his breathing erratic.

“Even, come back inside. What the fuck is this?!” He was screaming.

“Isak, I’m almost done. I promise.” Something in Isak’s eyes broke and Even couldn’t understand why he was crying. 

“Why are you crying? Isak, did someone upset you?” Even suddenly dropped his spray paint and it crashed hard on the floor. Isak flinched and everybody held their breath. 

Isak then threw his hand out over the window and asked Even to take it.

“Even, let’s go back inside, please. Please!”

“Come sit down with me for a second. It’s beautiful up here. Just a minute. I promise.” Even said after dropping literally everything he was holding in his hands.

He could hear professors and students protesting inside the classroom, but Isak climbed over the window, and sat down on the ledge next to him. He was still crying.

“Can we go back inside? Even, please?” He pleaded and Even’s heart sank. Why was Isak so sad?

“You don’t like it? I thought you’d like it. I wanted to do something for you. You’re so stressed and-”

“Even, you don’t need to do ANYTHING for me! Why would you do this? Why-”

“Because I love you. I want to do everything for you.”

“Even, I don’t need you to vandalize the school for me!” Another tear rolled down his pretty face. “Baby, let’s just go back inside. Please.” 

Even looked down at his hands and every single ugly thing he had ever kept hidden came out pouring.

“I just want you to be happy, Isak. I just want you to love me. Why won’t you say you love me?”

“What?” A tear. “What the fuck?” Another one. “I LOVE YOU, Even.” It felt like a punch. “I love you and it scares the fuck out of me, because I promised myself I would never make my life revolve around someone like my mother did, only for that someone to leave me. I promised myself I would be strong and put myself first, but fuck, I would do ANYTHING FOR YOU. Anything.” Silence.

.

Even couldn’t remember how he got to the police station, but soon his parents were there soothing and explaining. Even didn’t understand why Isak was so angry and scared and crying and why everyone was screaming around him. Even didn’t understand a damn thing. 

. 

Even woke up two days later in his bed, his back pressed against Isak’s chest. He started piecing everything together, and when it all clicked he cried silently into his pillow sinking his fingers into the palms of his hands. 

.

When he woke up again, Isak wasn’t there but Sonja stood at the door.

“How did you find out?” He managed.

“Isak called me. We still talk you know. We were friends before you dumped me.”

“Sonja.”

“I’m joking, Even. I promised I wouldn’t hold it against you. I’m here because I’m your friend and I care, and because Isak hasn’t left your side in days.”

“How long has it been?”

“Three days. I heard he missed his physics test. He’s sweet. He really loves you. He was crying so hard at the police station, I thought he was might break.”

Even’s heart sank even lower. He hated himself. He hated everything. Isak had climbed over a window for him. He could have lost his balance. He could have hurt himself. Even had never felt this low. 

.

Even broke up with Isak over text a day later. He was miserable and hadn’t showered in days. Missed calls started piling up and the hundred messages from Isak only made him curl around himself.

_"A text? That’s all I get? What the fuck, Even?”_

_“I’m not leaving you. I will never leave. Call me back when you’re feeling better.”_

_“Are you okay? How was your day?”_

_“I tried stopping by earlier but your mom said you were sleeping. I hope you’re feeling better.”_

_“I miss you so much.”_

_“Pick up, baby, please.”_

_“I took a makeup test in physics and I got a 6.”_

_“Even, it’s been a week please talk to me.”_

_“Are we over? Is it over? Even please.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I can’t sleep without you here.”_

_“Fuck this. I’m coming over.”_

_“Your mom won’t let me in. I’ll come back tomorrow.”_

.

When Even went back to school, everybody looked at him like he had two heads. He smiled politely and talked to a few guys in his year and paid attention in class. He was walking down the hallway when Isak ambushed him. He braced for the worst but the young boy just hugged him, holding him a little too long. Even disentangled himself and felt Isak shrink in front of him. He looked beautiful as ever.

“Even. How are you feeling? I didn’t know you were coming today. I-”

“Listen, Isak. I better go.” But Isak held his shoulders and pressed him against a wall.

“No, you listen. I gave you time. I gave you all the time in the world. We’re going to talk. Why won’t you return my calls? Are we in some shitty romantic comedy? Are you pushing me away to “protect me”?”

Isak’s words felt likes slaps and Even realized that this boy was truly never going to leave him. The only way was to press where it hurt. It was cruel but it was for his own good.

“Isak, I don’t know what you’re trying to prove here but please stop pushing. This has to end. I’m not being noble and pushing you away because I’m a dramatic piece of shit. No, I’m pushing you away because you’re not good for me. Everybody agrees, Isak. I literally lost my mind when I got lost in you. I can’t do this to my parents.”

“I don’t buy it. Bullshit!” Isak was backing away but he was still fighting.

Alright. Alright. He had to hit closer. Even hated himself. He really did. And when he saw Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus approach he was glad someone was going to pick up the pieces once he was done with Isak.

“There’s nothing to buy, Isak. I don’t want to be your big ‘I accept mental illness’ project. Isak, you left your own mother. It was only a matter of time before you left me.”

Even expected Isak to punch him or at least push him, anything really. But the boy looked at him straight in the eyes, his gaze screaming ‘how. dare. you’. Then he lowered his eyes, turned around, and stormed away. Jonas and Magnus followed him, and Mahdi shot a ‘Bro, that was fucked up’ before joining them.

It was really over then.

.

_Even had struck up a strange friendship with the girl from his year. They sat on the pavement a block away from Eva’s house, and she told him about her ex-boyfriend as she cried and threw up some more._

_“Why are you hanging out with me?” She asked._

_“Because I’m hurting, too.” He answered honestly._

_._

_The police showed up around two in the morning and just like that the party had ended. Even and the girl waited until the police was gone to go back and get their things. The house was rather empty except for Eva, Chris, Isak and a few other people he didn’t recognize._

_“You’re back.” Eva observed._

_“Yeah, I never really left. We were just nearby.” Even replied and Isak’s stare was crushing. He wanted to explain that she was just a girl from class, and that she was just throwing up, and that he didn’t even know her name. But it didn’t matter._

_Isak walked up to him and handed him his phone. “You left this. I thought you were gone so I picked it up to give it to you later.”_

_Even took it and muttered a ‘thanks’ just as his lovely classmate passed out._

_._

_Even didn’t know her name or where she lived, and her phone was off. Eva said she could spend the night and went back downstairs with Chris. Even carefully placed the girl on the couch and considered his options. He didn’t owe this girl anything but it still felt weird leaving her alone in a house full of passed out people._

_He picked a couch and lay down. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to ignore the fact that Isak was sleeping a couch away._

_\--_

**May 5th**

Even was in algebra class on Friday when he heard some guys from his class talking about a party at Eva’s house. He wasn’t invited, obviously. And it was better that way. He had stopped drinking and smoking, and staying away from parties was probably a good thing for him. It hurt a bit that nobody invited him to things anymore but it was his fault. They were Isak’s friends before they were his, and he had broken Isak’s heart. He deserved it. 

But while everyone threw him occasional death stares -- Sana’s were the scariest, he didn’t realize the extent of her protectiveness of Isak -- the younger boy never really acted petty towards him. Isak was just wonderful about the entire situation. He still avoided Even like the plague, but when Mahdi would glare at Even from the other side of the cafeteria, Isak would just gently smile at him and ask him to drop it.

“He’s hurting, too.” He heard him say once to Noora who couldn’t understand why “Even had turned into such an asshole”.  

.

Isak called him once in the middle of the night, and while Even should have just ignored it, he missed his boy’s voice way too much.

“Uh, hello? Even?” Isak clearly didn’t expect him to pick up.

“Yeah?” Even said softly.

“How are you? Are you okay?” Isak was the best person he knew. Even couldn’t believe he had spewed that bullshit at him in the school hallways.

“Baby, I miss you so much.” Even blurted out on the phone like some loser from a terrible movie about a privileged girl with daddy issues. Isak stayed silent on the line.

“I miss you, too.” He finally said. Then Even hung up because he was Even.

So when he got a text from Isak that Friday inviting him to Eva’s party, Even felt his entire world crumbling once again.

\---

**Now**

Isak used to sleep through everything, including Eskild’s sexcapades. So Even genuinely didn’t expect him to wake up from one simple touch. He was on his knees by Isak’s couch and he had just caressed the younger boy’s cheek.

Isak woke up startled, chest heaving.

“What the fuck?” He quickly put his hands over his mouth when he realized it was Even. If the sleeping bodies around noticed, they chose not to budge. 

“I’m sorry.” He blurted out. “I didn’t mean any of it. I’m such a fucking asshole. I miss you so much.”

Even wasn’t even whispering anymore. Some guy replied with “shut the fuck up” and soon Isak was standing and dragging Even by the wrist to the kitchen.

.

“You know what, Even. I know you didn’t mean it. But I’d be lying if I said it didn’t fucking hurt.” Isak spoke while looking him directly in the eyes. He wondered if Isak had been sleeping at all.

“I. I’m sorry, Isak. I don’t know what to say.” Even looked down at his feet in the dimly lit kitchen.

It had been a month and five days since he last kissed Isak. So when the younger boy’s hands locked around his neck and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss, he all but melted under his touch. Isak was not hesitant. He was not shy. He pressed a leg between Even’s, threaded his fingers in his hair, and slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

Even was overwhelmed and taken aback. He panted against Isak’s mouth but his hands were still at his sides. Isak pulled back and whined.

“Can. you. fucking. kiss. me.”

And kiss him he did.

.

His lips were swollen, his heart was full, and Isak was giggling against his mouth. He was _giggling._ Gosh. He had missed this sound so much. So he touched and pressed and squeezed. And he was about to take Isak’s shirt off when the girl from his English class suddenly got up and yelled “Where is my phone?”

Their lips broke apart in an obnoxious pop, and Isak pulled Even closer between his legs where he sat on the kitchen counter. He ran his hands all over Even’s face and brushed his bottom lip with his thumb. Then carefully, Isak’s lips brushed against his ear, his chest pressed firmly against Even’s, his breath hot and erratic.

“Get. rid. of. her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! I wanted to keep the same structure as Part 1, because it didn't make too much sense otherwise. This was very angsty. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments. You guys made my day! I haven't written in so long because I wasn't feeling inspired, but Isak and Even absolutely own my soul. I'm plotting a Uni AU in my head. So let me know if it's Yay or Nay. I might do more with this universe if needed.
> 
> Come say hi or drop me a prompt at cuteandtwisted.tumblr.com xoxo
> 
> PS: I took the 'can. you. fucking. kiss. me' from a post on tumblr. It killed me and it had to be done.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when Even stared into his eyes, he was positive that every Isak in every universe was just as full of love for this boy as he was.
> 
> or: shameless fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an epilogue for you. As you can see, I had trouble letting go of this universe.  
> Timestamps in chronological order with a short flashback in italics. 
> 
> Isak's POV. Fluff and feelings to make up for the angst in Part 2.

**One**

The first time the entire school found out Isak and Even were back together was a pretty regular Wednesday for Isak. He had been meaning to tell the boys, but he kept delaying it because, in all honesty, he was terrified of their reaction.

The boys had been beyond understanding and had put up with all of his mood swings after Even’s manic episode. Isak wasn’t a mean person but when the older boy was avoiding him, he had been insufferable to everyone around him.

He ditched all the pre-games, stopped showing up to class, and even snapped at Jonas a couple of times.

“Bro, not to be rude, but I don’t need relationship advice from YOU!” He barked once.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jonas was always patient, but he never took any shit from Isak.

“Jonas, you fucked up two of your relationships. Just stay out of mine. I’m not leaving him.” Isak was crossing the line. And when Jonas didn’t use that opportunity to bring up Isak’s scheming in their first year, he realized that the little crush he had harbored on him when they were younger was truly justifiable.

.

Magnus was a gift. And out of all his friends, he was the only who explicitly rooted for Even and him.

“Evak can’t be over. Don’t give up on him.” He would say when it was just the two of them. ‘Evak? What the fuck, Magnus.’

Despite his sheepish appearance and the fact that he had no filter whatsoever, Magnus was wise and patient. His own mother suffered from bipolar disorder, so it helped put things in perspective for Isak. Magnus was also somehow enamored with Even, and Isak knew that their break-up had severed their friendship as well. The gang genuinely liked Even, and Isak hated that they thought they had to pick sides. He didn’t want to be that guy. Yes, Even didn’t want to be with him anymore for whatever noble reason, but he didn’t deserve to be left all alone.

Sometimes in the dead of the night, Isak felt like leaving the flat and running a mile to tell Even that he wasn’t alone. But Even had pushed him away, quite cruelly actually, and Isak understood. He had seen how broken the taller boy was, how hurting Isak was killing him in return, so decided not to push him further.

And when Even broke him that day in the school hallways, Isak kept it together because something in his bones was screaming that everything was going to be okay, that there was absolutely no ending to their story that didn’t involve them being together, all universes combined. ‘He loves you. He just needs time.’ He told himself.

And Isak was right. Even picked up his call. Even showed up to that party. He showed up and stared at him all night. And the truth was that the moment he had greeted him at the door, Isak knew he would end up pressed against a wall or the kitchen counter.

.

Isak had many opportunities to tell the boys but he was stalling. He had asked Even to stay away from him at school until he told the boys, and his tall giraffe of a boyfriend had obliged.

“I’m not a giraffe. I’m not that much taller than you, Isak.”

“I don’t care. You’re still a giraffe. I still like you. Don't worry,” Isak teased between kisses before breaking apart so they could get to school separately.

Walking to school was easy. Keeping a straight face whenever Even texted him while he was around the boys was a different story.

**_I’m in English class right now._ **

**_I can’t stop thinking about that thing you did in the shower this morning._ **

Isak was grinning and blushing when Mahdi asked who he was texting.

“Uhh. Nobody,” he shrugged when his phone buzzed again.

**_I think the girl next to me noticed that I have a hard-on :(_ **

Isak bursted out laughing. And the boys looked at each other before brushing it off and going back to talking about that guy who threw up everywhere at Eva’s party.

**_Meet me in the bathroom after class and I’ll do it again._ **

**_< 3_ **

.

Isak had barely sucked a bruise in Even’s neck when Magnus pushed the door to their stall open. They had forgotten to lock it.

“Hey, Even. Good to see you, bro,” Magnus said very calmly.

“Hey, Mags. I would hug you, but I’m kind of busy right now,” Even replied with a smile. Isak wished the ground open up beneath his feet and swallow him.

.

It turned out that the boys knew. No, everybody and their dog knew.

“How did you know? What the hell?” asked Isak.

“Eva said you guys fucked in her kitchen last Friday.” Jonas offered, casually.

“We did NOT do that. Oh my god.” Isak was plotting ways to get back at Eva but then he remembered their first year.

“Whatever bro, but she said you guys were moaning and shit. She couldn’t sleep so she called to tell me.”

“You knew this entire time?” Isak asked again.

“Yes, and it was funny watching you avoid each other in the hallways,” said Mahdi.

“And your face whenever you two were sexting. Hilarious!” added Magnus.

“We weren’t sexting!” Isak all but yelled.

“Well, to be fair we were kind of sexting.” Even finally spoke with his trademark smirk and hands around Isak’s waist. “But we most definitely did not _fuck_ in Eva’s kitchen. Well actually, we almost did but we were missing some key stuff. Safe sex is important, kids.”

“Too much information, bro!” Mahdi lamented while Magnus choked from laughing too hard.

Isak wanted to shove him away, but it felt so good having all of it back, the banter, the comfort, the teasing.

Everything was right in the world.

* * *

**Two**

The first time Isak called Even _the_ _Man of His Dreams_ , they nearly got kicked out of a movie theater.

Even wouldn’t tell him the name of the movie but he was so excited that Isak expected the worst.

“Why can’t we just watch a kids movie for once? I’m so tired of these sad and complex movies.” Isak pleaded on their way to a different theater than their usual sweet spot. Even just laughed and brushed his thumb against Isak’s jaw.

So when he found out they were watching the 2015 version of ‘Fantastic Four’, Isak couldn’t hide his confusion. He had never seen the movie but it didn’t fit with Even’s usual preferences. He eventually sank in his chair and decided that the movie must have an epic plot twist or a deep message about the meaning of life. He stayed put for a total of twenty minutes before turning to Even.

“Even, what the fuck am I watching?” he whispered.

The taller boy shushed him and told him to pay attention. He knew that people talking during movies was one of Even’s biggest pet peeves, so he turned his attention back to the screen. Ten minutes later, he still didn’t get it and turned his head to Even again.

Before he could speak, the taller boy’s hands were in his hair and his lips were on his for a brief but intense kiss. Isak was slightly taken aback. They had never kissed in a movie theater before.

“We never kissed in a movie theater before,” said Even, mirroring his thoughts before deepening their kiss. Isak twisted his body to thread his fingers through Even’s hair and quickly found himself panting against his mouth. They kissed some more before a realization hit Isak, making him pull away, hands still in Even’s hair.

“Even, what did I just pay a hundred kroners for?” He whispered in the dark.

Even ran a hand against his cheek.

“For me. We’re here to make out,” he said with a smile in his voice.

Isak shoved him gently.

“You could have said so earlier. I was so confused. I thought I was missing something. This movie is complete shit.”

Someone in the nearly empty theater uttered an angry “shhhhh”, and Isak realized that he forgot to whisper.

Even laughed silently and cupped Isak’s face with both his hands.

“You’re so cute, Isak.”

“You’re not too bad yourself,” he teased, pulling him back into an open-mouthed kiss.

.

The thing was that they had kissed a million times at this point. But there was something about being in the dark, in cramped seats, with people around them, and with a shitty hollywood movie in the background. Isak couldn’t believe this idea had never crossed his mind. Yet there he was, cursing whoever invented armrests in his head, arms tightly wrapped around Even’s neck as the older boy licked into his mouth and roamed his lower back with his giant hands.

Isak knew they had to stop at some point, or he would have a very hard time making it back home without stopping at a store for a new pair of pants. So he gently pushed Even away with two hands on his chest, trying to catch his breath.

“Baby -” Even whispered.

“No. Do not ‘baby’ me right now, Even.” He was flushed, embarrassed, flustered and one kiss away from taking off his clothes.

Even chuckled and whispered in his ear. “We can always go at it, you know. Fuck it.”

“Even, I’m not getting arrested for indecent behavior,” Isak whispered back, sitting up and adjusting his shirt.

“Indecent behavior? Isak? You’re going out with the Master of indecent behavior.”

“Don’t steal my lines!” Isak shot back.

“Oh, so you have lines now.”

“Mmm.” He nodded and gave him a slight peck. “Copyright, Isak Valtersen.”

“Pfft. You’re so lame. I’ll show you lines.”

“Surprise me,” Isak teased.

Even put a hand on the younger boy’s cheek and pulled him until his lips were brushing Isak’s ear.

“You make me fired up. There’s nothing that can cool me down.” Even whispered in his neck.

Isak was confused for two seconds before he shoved the other boy away.

“GABRIELLE? Oh my god!” Isak all but shouted. And someone who probably worked in the theater towered over them with a lamp torch and asked them to tone it down.

Once that person was gone, Even spoke again. “What? You don’t like 5 Fine Frøkner? Is it not cool enough for you or something?”

Isak was facepalming while Even continued whispering the rest of the song to him.

“This is a freaking hashtag, what the fuck.” He finally said.

“What?”

“When you find the man of your dreams, and he turns out to be a fan of _Gabrielle_.”

“Who me? I’m the man of your dreams?! Is it me you’re talking about?” Even was no longer whispering.

“Shhh, they’re gonna kick us out,” pleaded Isak. “That’s not what I meant. It’s just a stupid hashtag, you would know if you had any form of social media.” But then Even pecked him on the lips.

“Say it again.”

“What?”

“Say it again.”

 

“You’re the man of my dreams.”

.

Isak walked home holding a bag of chips in front of his jeans.

* * *

**Three**

The first time Isak realized that Even had the power to make him like anything, including  _Justin Bieber_ , Vilde was drunk in his kitchen and yelling “I LOVE GAYS” at the top of her lungs.

The day had started out peacefully. He woke up pressed against Even’s chest, who was sleeping soundly. And what a sight that was. Isak would truly never get over how beautiful Even was.

He always rolled his eyes when people pointed out the obvious.

“Your boyfriend is so hot,” a cashier told him once after Even pressed a kiss to his hair. The taller boy just smiled politely, while Isak sighed dramatically.

Even then replied, “Thank you, but have you seen MY man? Isn’t he just beautiful?”

.

The truth was that sometimes Isak had trouble functioning around Even because he was too damn breathtaking. Yes, he spent hours on his hair, but his smile had made Isak wonder ‘what the fuck is the sun’ a few times. So eventually, he stopped pretending that he didn’t love it. And when Eva told him that she couldn’t believe he got himself such a handsome boyfriend, he nodded, “Yes, he is. He is so handsome, my boyfriend.”

.

When Even woke up, he held Isak close to his chest, and played with his hair, and kissed the top of his head.

“I love your hair, Isak.”

“I love **you**.” There was no hesitation or doubt behind Isak’s voice. He loved Even with all his heart and he would remind him every day.

“Yes, but what about my hair?”

“I don’t hate it, I guess.” He teased. He loved it.

.

The thing was that waking up wasn’t always this perfect, and Even didn’t always hold him when he came to. There were nights in which Even didn’t sleep at all, and nights in which Isak roamed the city with tears in his eyes and his heart in his throat looking for his boy. But it was okay. Because it was all worth it. Isak would take the pain and the fear and the tears over the emptiness that haunted him before meeting Even any given day.

Yes, the first time Isak talked to Even at that party thrown by a third year, he mumbled something about his father knowing his parents. And it was mostly true, his dad did ask him to look out for the third year boy.

But what Even didn’t know was how fast Isak’s heart was beating in his chest when he finally decided to approach him, how sweaty his palms were, how drunk he had gotten himself to simply muster up the courage to walk in his direction, how he had noticed Even staring at him a handful of times.

.

_“Hey, man. You’re Even, right? You’re new here?”_

_“Uhm. Yeah?”_

_“This is weird but my dad sent me a picture of you and told me to like befriend you or something. Uhm. He knows your parents.” Isak was clearly embarrassing himself._

_“Uh. Okay.”_

_“You must think I’m weird but I was practically forced to do this.”_

_“Oh really?” Even shot up his eyebrows, smiling. Isak liked him already._

_“Yeah, and I’m too much of a good person to watch you walk around all alone at school and do nothing. Broke my heart, really.” Isak couldn’t stop._

_“Wow. You’re so nice. Thank you, Isak.” Even was smiling so wide, he couldn’t even see his eyes anymore._

_“Uhm. I thought I was being weird but how do you know my name?”_

_“Isak Valtersen, rapper extraordinaire. That’s you right? I might be new here, but I was walked through the basics.” Even shrugged._

_“Wow, you know my last name as well. What is this? Did you stalk me or something? Is this my cue to slowly walk away?”_

_“Says the guy who watches my every step around school and has my picture on his phone.” Even bit back._

_._

_Isak and Even had flirted like idiots that night. So when Sonja appeared out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around the taller boy, Isak’s heart sank to the ground._

_“We should hang out sometime, Isak. Here, give me your number.”_

.

The truth was that Isak was hooked the very moment they had locked eyes across the school yard, long before his father had even texted him about Even. But he had put all of it on hold as their friendship blossomed and as he got to know Sonja.

Looking back at it now put a smile on Isak’s face. And when Even asked him what he was smiling about, he told him.

“I would have talked to you, too,” he admitted.

“What?”

“You know, in that parallel universe where our parents don’t know each other. I would have spoken to you, too.”

Even ran a hand in his hair and chuckled.

“Actually, the thing about my dad was bullshit. I wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t you,” continued Isak.

“Oh wow. What happened to being a good person?” teased Even.

“You know that was a lie, right? You’re aware that your mother was paying me to talk to you?.”

“Whaat?” Even shoved him gently.

“Well, I didn’t really need the money. But I thought, fuck he’s so hot.” And with that Even rolled him on his back and kissed him breathless.

.

“How many Isaks and Evens are lying like this in the universe?”

“Infinite number.”

.

That night when Vilde showed up to the flat with twenty other people from ‘kosegruppa’ or something after her mom kicked them out of her own house, Isak was beyond angry.

“Noora, what the hell?” Isak asked.

“It’s not my fault. She said she needed a place to keep the party going.”

.

When Even found him in the kitchen, Isak had a hand on his hip and he was trying to figure out how to kick Vilde and everyone out.

“Hey, baby.” He pecked him on the lips. “Are you still mad? It’s okay, we can always watch a movie tomorrow or something. Don’t be upset.”

“It’s stupid but we were finally going to watch a movie that I picked. Like why tonight of all nights?” Isak was being stupid.

But then Even ran his hands over his hips and squeezed ever so gently. “What do you say we just go out there and dance a bit? Hm? You like this song, don’t you?”

‘Sorry’ by Justin Bieber was playing.

“Even," Isak paused dramatically, "I think we should break up.”  

“Don’t. Joke. About. That.” Even pressed him against the counter and kissed him. Isak was still tense, but he soon found himself melting under the older boy’s touch. He was about to thread his fingers in Even’s hair when a drunk Vilde showed up.

“You guys are SO CUTE. Come dance, pleaaase!”

“So. Wanna join me on the dance floor, or?” Even asked again, smiling, always smiling. Isak was about to say yes when Vilde announced to nobody in particular, “So cute! I LOVE GAYS!”

Isak was back to being annoyed. But then Even ran his thumb between his eyebrows to soothe the frown that had formed there, and the younger boy squirmed.  

“Want me to shut this down? Want me to **get rid of her?”** Even genuinely inquired and not in a mean way. Even absolutely adored Vilde. He found everything she said endearing and always came to her defense when Isak complained about how insensitive she could be.

So Isak reached up and pressed their lips together in a kiss so soft he felt it in his bones. And when Even stared into his eyes, he was positive that every Isak in every universe was just as full of love for this boy as he was.  

“Does this mean you’ll dance with me?”

“Yeah." He pecked him on the lips. " **She can stay.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAA! The end. It's over. I need to let go of this universe, now. Gaaaah.  
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos <3\. I loved the feedback SO much.  
> I went overboard with the canon references in this, but I really can't get over Julie Andem's work. Had to pay tribute to it somehow. 
> 
> Uni AU is happening. It will be chaptered and set in a different universe, but Isak will still be Isak, and Even will still be Even. What do you think?
> 
> I love your comments SO MUCH, thank youuuuu.  
> What did you think of the 'epilogue'? (I'm so sappy).  
> xo

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day <3333333


End file.
